


Wrinkled

by Ot6Love



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ot6Love/pseuds/Ot6Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Geoff's thirty-ninth birthday and he's feeling a little old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This is my first story here. I recently became obsessed with the Rooster Teeth OT6 pairing and I wanted to help contribute to it! Look forward to seeing more of my works in the future! Happy birthday Geoff!
> 
> For the sake of my story, pretend today is Saturday.

There was a shift and a soft groan as Geoff woke up. He lifted his head to see above the bodies that surrounded him to look at the clock which read 4:30 AM. Geoff quickly and silently removed the covers off of him while keeping the covers on Ray to his right and Jack to his left. It was a skill that took months of practice that was mastered after Geoff and his boys’ three months of living together, which was after their year of dating. He quietly went through the dresser to grab some of his clothes and went to the master bathroom that was connected to the bedroom to grab his toiletries. While it may be early in the morning, he wasn't feeling tired in the slightest, so he figured he mind as well take a shower and get a start on his day, like trying to get that achievement in the game he just bought the other day. However, it would be too loud to get ready in their own bathroom, so it was best to move to the guest bathroom.

As he shut the door to the bathroom, he looked at his lovers sleeping on their custom made triple king-sized bed. A small smile crossed his lips as he saw Michael fidget in his sleep and bopped Ryan in the nose with his head, who in turn scowled in his sleep and rubbed his face in Michael's hair.

Geoff opened the door to the bedroom and close it behind him, allowing himself to walk a little louder than before now that he was no longer in the room with his lovers. He walked across the hall to their guest bathroom and laid out his things on the counter. He took out a towel from the cabinet underneath and hung it up. He turned on the water so it would heat up as he undressed before he walked in the shower. The best thing about showering so early in the morning was that Geoff was guaranteed to have hot water. Having to wait for the water heater to fill the tank again or simply taking a cold shower was certainly something he could do without.

After finishing his cleaning, Geoff walked out of the shower, feeling the cool air hit him which caused him to shiver. He quickly wrapped the towel around him and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist before taking out his toothbrush and toothpaste. Geoff wiped the steam from the mirror with his hand towel and plopped his toothbrush in his mouth, proceeding to brush his pearly whites.

As he was brushing, Geoff suddenly stopped as he looked at himself in the mirror. Were those? He rubbed at the sides of his eyes and turned his head while looking at himself, as though this were just a trick of the lights, but it wasn’t. That was the beginnings of crow’s feet. Normally, Geoff wouldn’t care about them since outward appearances never bothered him to begin with, but crow’s feet was a sign that he was getting older.

It was bound to happen. After all, he was the oldest of the group and having crow’s feet would seem the most likely to happen to him first, but that certainly didn’t mean that he wanted them! He was getting old. Dealing with age was easier when it was just Jack and he and their age difference was only six years, but with the lads, that age difference increased exponentially. Ray was the youngest of the group at only 24 years old. With quick math in his head, Geoff found that he was fourteen years older than Ray.

 _‘When I was eighteen, Ray was only four,’_ he thought, which put a shiver down his back, and not from the chilly air. The longer he looked at himself in the bathroom, the more flaws he saw. Were those smile marks? Was it just him, or were those dark circles under his eyes? Exactly how many creases were those on his forehead?! How did he end up with such young lovers when he was practically an old man? How many people thought he was a cougar (you know, except the fact he was male) when he went out on dates with them?

Geoff spat out the toothpaste and gargled, taking a deep breath as he faced himself in the mirror.

“You are having the biggest overreaction in your life,” he muttered, not taking his eyes off himself. “They obviously wouldn't be with you if they didn't love you and you know you’re that that old,” _…Right?_   “so suck it up and forget about it.” With that thought in mind, he combed through his hair and put on clothes, refusing to think about the topic and instead focusing on the intent of playing his game.

He plopped himself on the couch and turned on the Xbox, the only sound in the room being the hum of the gaming console and television he played it on. He pushed in the disk for the game and readied his controller in his hand. In a few hours, he would have to get up to cook – it was his turn today – but for now he let himself be taken in by the mindlessness of the game.

He was shocked from his focus of the game when he felt a hand on his shoulder, dropping his controller on his lap with a quiet “fuck!” A chuckle came from behind him as Geoff made a face. Jack didn’t take his hand off Geoff’s shoulder, but did lean down to kiss him, which Geoff eagerly returned.

“Good morning, how long have you been up?” Jack asked, walking around to sit next to Geoff on the couch.

“I dunno, what time is it?” Geoff replied, picking up his controller and starting the game again.

“Its 7:30, the others should be getting up soon.”

“Why? It’s a Saturday. Mind as well let them sleep in.” Geoff bit his bottom lip as he played. This was a hard achievement to get.

“Because we’re having a party today, of course,” Jack replied, looking at Geoff incredulously.

“Really, what for? Did Ray get a five hundred thousand gamerscore?” Geoff grinned as the “Achievement Unlocked” tag popped up. Ten more gold for him!

Jack looked at him strangely, but didn’t question it as they both sat there watching Geoff play his game. A little while later when Geoff beat the level he was on, Jack got up and stretched.

“I’m going to wake everybody else and start cooking. What would you like?” he asked, making his way to the bedroom.

“Pancakes- wait, I thought it was my turn today to cook?” Geoff asked, putting his game on pause.

“You must have miscounted the days,” was the offhanded reply, “and pancakes it is.” Geoff pursed his lips as he could have sworn today was when he was supposed to cook. He shrugged it off though since if Jack wanted to cook, who was he to argue? Besides, Jack did make a mean stack of pancakes.

Geoff could hear talking coming from the bedroom, but didn’t think much about it as he unpaused the game to sneak as much gaming as he could before breakfast started. His concentration broke when he heard a loud thud and a shout of pain followed by laughter. Michael and Ray walked out the door in fits as Gavin came out flushed with a tired-looking Ryan rubbing the back of his head. Geoff raised an eyebrow at the group before Michael had enough breath to say “Gavin was trying to kiss Ryan to wake him up and both of them fell off the bed.” Geoff chucked as Gavin puffed up in indignation.

“How was I supposed to know Ryan was hanging off the edge of the bed?” he said with a pout.

Jack tapped Ryan on the arm before the both of them went to the kitchen to start breakfast and Geoff went back to his game, joined by Michael, Ray, and a still-vexed Gavin. The lads put in their commentary and help, even when it wasn’t exactly wanted, but Geoff didn’t feel the need to say anything, going with their suggestions even when he thought they wouldn’t work.

When Geoff saw the death screen for the thirty-eighth time, but with two achievements to show for it, there was a call from the kitchen with a loud “breakfast’s ready!” The lads scrambled off the couch to meet in the kitchen, leaving Geoff to pause the game so he could finish after breakfast. His legs and arms felt stiff as he stood up and popped his joints in place. Gaming nonstop for a few hours wouldn’t normally affect him, but let’s face it, he’s was just getting old-

Geoff stopped that thought in its tracks before it blossomed into something disheartening. Now was seriously not the time. He was going to walk into the dining room, eat his lovely breakfast that Jack and Ryan made and top off the morning by getting the achievements of his game. Yes, that was exactly what Geoff decided he would do as he walked past the door way of the dining room.

“Happy birthday, Geoff!!!”

Geoff blinked before his face grew into a grin as he found his lovers standing behind the table that held a large stack of pancakes with a single candle stuck in it surrounded by rainbow sprinkles. The pancakes were drizzled in syrup, just the way Geoff liked it.

“Aw, thanks a bunch, you guys. That’s very sweet of you,” Geoff said, smiling even when his cheeks hurt. He made his wish and blew out the candle before the rest of the group clapped for him. They sat around the table each with their own plate of pancakes, of course with Geoff having the highest stack. The conversation was light and easy and made Geoff feel like it really was one of the best days he’s had in a while before it suddenly took an uneasy turn.

“Wow Geoff, you’re thirty-nine, that’s almost ancient,” Ray teased, his mouth full of pancakes. Geoff paused in his slicing of his pancake as Gavin picked up where Ray left off.

“Yeah Geoff, you’re, what? Fifteen years older than Ray now? You could be his father!” Gavin laughed drinking his juice.

Geoff put down his fork and knife. His appetite disappeared as a growing anxiety filled his stomach instead. He of course knew that they were merely joking with him and didn’t mean it, but for some reason, the words cut in worse than his own knife cutting into the stack of pancakes. Even so, those words held truth. He _was_ fifteen years older than Ray now and if his time in the bathroom had anything to show, it was that he was indeed old. Geoff rubbed the area next to his eyes, wishing that just by doing that, the crow’s feet would go away. But he knew it wouldn’t, the same way he knew that he wasn’t exactly young anymore.

“I’d rather be old and intelligent than young and stupid,” Geoff said instead, getting a “hey!” from the two lads and laughs. Geoff didn’t know if he was saying it to convince the guys or himself.

Breakfast ended with little trouble after that, however Geoff was too anxious to continue eating his plate of pancakes. Jack looked at his with concern throughout breakfast but Geoff just smiled at him to keep him unaware and Jack seemed none the wiser. Geoff excused himself from the table early and walked back to the living room to finish up his game. He could hear soft murmurings coming from the dining room but refused to listen to it. He wasn’t in the mood for thinking.

Just as Geoff was about to beat the next level, a body blocked his view of the television, specifically the body of Ryan. Geoff looked up to meet Ryan’s eyes, the latter man having a frown on his face with his arms crossed. They stared at each other for the longest time before Geoff finally relented with a sigh, putting his game on pause and placing the controller on the table next to the couch before placing his head on his hands. Ryan’s gaze softened as he sat down next to Geoff and setting his hand on Geoff’s knee.

They sat there without saying anything, which Geoff greatly appreciated. Ryan was looking straight ahead out the window next to the television, not doing anything other than rubbing circles in Geoff’s leg to help relieve him of any stress he might be feeling.

“Do you like Jack’s pancakes?” Ryan said suddenly, not taking his eyes off the window. Geoff lifted his head and looked at him in surprise at the question. That wasn’t exactly the question he expected.

“Of course I do,” Geoff responded. “They’re the best pancakes in the world.”  And they were. No matter what restaurant he went to, they were no comparison to the pancakes Jack makes. He had asked him once what he did differently that made them so mouthwatering, but the only response he got was “I add love” and a wink.

“You didn’t seem to love them today,” was the retort. It wasn’t accusatory, despite the chosen words used. “If the pancakes were great, then there must be a reason you didn’t eat them with as much gusto as usual.” Ryan finally broke his eyes away from the window and down to his boyfriend. “What’s the matter, Geoff?”

Geoff sighed and scratched the back of his head. He could really do without the whole mushy feelings and insecurities. He inhaled sharply, wanting the conversation to be over before it even started. “Do you ever think how lucky you are to end up in the relationship we’re in right now?” he started, looking sheepish. Ryan raised his eyebrow, but nodded all the same, not speaking to let Geoff continue. “But don’t you think it’s almost too good to be true? How five attractive, funny, intelligent men could fall in love with an old guy like me?”

“Old?” Ryan asked, raising his second eyebrow in surprise.

“Yeah, old,” Geoff said, steeling himself for what he was about to say. “I’m too old for you guys and I don’t know why you’d even want to date an old man when you could have someone younger.”

And there, Geoff addressed the elephant in the room and laid it out there in the open. However, instead of feeling relieved at saying it, even only felt more anxious. What if Ryan said he agreed and that was what they were talking about in the dining room? Geoff wouldn’t know what to do without them. His five boyfriends had quickly become the pillars that kept him standing. They were his strength and his source of inspiration. There was never a boring day with them and he loved them all so much… but never would he want to stand in the way between them and happiness. He would sooner cut off his right arm than force the men he loved into a relationship they didn’t want – a relationship with him.

Before he could continue his self-deprecation, he was pulled into a hug by Ryan. He kissed Geoff on the forehead and rubbed his back soothingly before placing his head on Geoff’s shoulder to murmur in his ear.

“Oh Geoff…,” was the soft reply as Ryan hugged him even tighter. Geoff buried his face in Ryan’s shoulder. He wasn’t crying. It was just that the damn living room was dusty and-

Who was he kidding?

Geoff let out a heave as he tried to pull himself together. Ryan offered him the comfort of silence and backrubs. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Geoff breathed in Ryan’s scent and pulled away, rubbing his eyes to hide any incriminating evidence of sadness.

“You’re not the only one who has thought that before,” Ryan commented, not taking his eyes off Geoff. “I’m the oldest one next to you, after all. Sometimes I think about our age gaps and how if we were younger, it would be criminal to date them, but then I realized…” Ryan trailed off, making sure Geoff was paying attention to every word he was saying. “I realized that it didn’t matter. We’re all grown adults here. We can decide who we want to date and who we don’t want to date. Besides,” Ryan smirked, “we’re a group of six men who are all dating each other. I’m pretty sure age doesn’t matter at this point.”

Geoff laughed and sniffed at the same time, letting humor overwhelm sadness with a “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Ryan smiled before turning serious again. “Seriously though, we love you, and it’s not because of your age. It’s because you are an amazing, handsome man,” he said, before ending his speech with a kiss on the lips. Geoff leaned into it, exploring Ryan’s mouth with his tongue before Ryan eventually pulled away. Geoff looked at him dazed from the emotional roller coaster he went through this morning before Ryan stood up and held out his hand. Geoff took it and was pulled into Ryan’s arms before he led Geoff away from the couch.

“Come on, we need to give you your birthday presents,” Ryan said, leading him around the house and ending up in front of their bedroom.

Geoff raised an eyebrow as Ryan opened the door to reveal their four boyfriends, laid out in different positions in the bed and all of them completely naked. Geoff gave a bewildered look to Ryan, who began to take off his shirt and winked to Geoff.

“Let’s see how young and virile you actually are,” Ryan said sultry before pulling Geoff in the room and shutting the door, and any negative thoughts about his age, behind him leaving only one thought:

_‘Happy birthday to me!’_


End file.
